


Sparks Fly

by ameliagillan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Supernatural Fic actually, HSAU, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliagillan/pseuds/ameliagillan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSAU When Dean meets Castiel. First Supernatural fic, so please work with me here. *Swears (but I'll try to stick to the words used in the show which is mostly just bitch and shit)*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

 

 

> "Sammy!" The boy turned at the sound of his name, his backpack almost swinging off his shoulders. His brother Dean was leaning against their dad's car. Dean was in his junior year of high school, and couldn't get his hands off the car whenever Dad was back. He loved that car. He loved that car more than his dad, and he loved that almost as much as he loved Sammy. Sammy was in 8th grade and whenever the two boys went to a new school, he was always known as "Dean's little brother." At least that's what all the high schoolers called him. "Don't mess with his kid brother, Sammy, or Dean'll give you a black eye." 
> 
> You see, Dean is just naturally gorgeous, and he has that edge to him that makes all the guys automatically want to be his friend. It also helps that he always wears a brown leather coat, Dad's coat, to make his look. Sammy doesn't think Dean does it on purpose, but he's also not totally sure, because that coat gets him a lot of girls. And if there's one thing Dean likes, right behind that car of his, it's girls. But he's never in a relationship for more than a week. But the girls don't care about all the other girls he's been with, they only care when that one week is over. Dean has only had two relationships that lasted more than week. And let me tell you, the girl was damn special. She was everything Dean could have wished for. She wasn't what he usually went for either. He usually went for the supermodel skinny girls, they usually have blonde hair and, I'm just gonna say it, are usually really bitchy. But this girl, oh she was amazing. She was nice, she was sweet, she wasn't clingy, she was nerdy, and she was a car geek. Dean couldn't have found another girl more perfect for him. Ever. That girl's name was Lisa.
> 
> But this story isn't about her. That other relationship I was talking about, remember, well let me tell you. Right from the beginning, sparks flew.     


End file.
